


Take My Advice

by Dreamin



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Gen, pre-relationship T'Challa/Nakia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 14:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: N'Jadaka offers to help his cousin win the woman of his dreams.





	Take My Advice

**Author's Note:**

> Total AU -- after his father's death, N'Jadaka goes to school in the US but spends his summers in Wakanda. He still hated T'Chaka but did come to accept that T'Chaka killed him to keep him from killing Zuri.
> 
> This scene replaces the one where T'Challa comes back to Wakanda after interrupting Nakia's mission.

N’Jadaka hung back as Nakia offered her condolences to his cousin and aunt. There had been no love lost between himself and T’Chaka and while he wasn’t sorry the man was dead, he sympathized with his cousins. He continued to hang back after Shuri went back to her lab and T’Challa spoke quietly with Ramonda but as soon as the Queen Mother left to prepare for the ceremony, he grinned at his cousin.

“So, ‘like an antelope in headlights?’ You’ve got absolutely no game, cuz.”

Okoye snickered.

T’Challa rolled his eyes. “It was a moment’s hesitation. I was surprised to see her, that’s all.”

N’Jadaka’s grin widened. “Cut the crap – she was the reason you went.” They started walking towards the palace, Okoye following at a respectful distance. “Is she still the future Queen of Wakanda or do I have a shot at her? ‘Cause you know I’ll respect your claim.”

“It’s … complicated.”

“Uh huh. That’s code for ‘I’m going to marry her but it’ll take a long damn time ‘cause I’m a dumbass.’ Thank the ancestors you’ve got me.”

T’Challa raised an eyebrow. “Unless something has changed in the last twenty-four hours, you’re single.”

“Yeah, yeah, but my track record is a lot better than yours. Take my advice and Nakia will be your queen in no time.”

“You certainly could do worse, my prince,” Okoye added, grinning.

“Yeah,” N’Jadaka said, “he could do it his way.” Both of them laughed while T’Challa rolled his eyes again.

“Fine, I’ll try it your way.”

He clapped him on the back, still grinning. “I knew you’d see the light.”


End file.
